Look into my past
by bouncyflouncyboingboing
Summary: This is the KH 1 characters talking about before all the random stuff with darkness. If you want stories on, like, org 13, say so. That will, however, be a different story. This chapter is about Kairi. Enjoy!


Kairi look into my past

I've always found it fun to write about youth and children. It's just so different!

First fic, in a series of stories where you look into peoples pasts. Org. 13 will be fun, as there is no reference in the games as to their childhood.

I'm sitting here upon the beach, crying and I'm going to tell you why. I'm Kairi, damsel in distress extraordinaire. Sora and Riku have been my friends since I washed up on the island, age six, no recollection of my past life. That was nine years ago. Sora and Riku were more than happy to have a new friend. It went kinda like this.

"Wake up girl. Who are you? Oh gosh, I think she's dead!" said a little boys voice, each syllable trembling with fear. "Don't be stupid Sora, she's breathing, listen." He exclaimed placing his head on my chest. I screamed so loud, that even though he was only seven, he jumped about five feet off the ground. "Who are you?" I asked the silver haired jumping boy. I can't remember anything! But it'll be okay! I thought. "I'm Riku, and this is Sora." He replied, rubbing his ears. Sora asked "What do you think we should do with you? We couldn't feed you to the sharks, because it'd be too icky." I laughed at this, but was the only one who did. "We could take you home though." Sora continued "I'd like that much better" I replied. So we went to the docks, to go to the island. To them, a common occurrence. To me, something completely new. Not expecting all that lay ahead. Not wanting espionage, and deceit, romance and treachery. Just wanting to go to get rest. I mean, we were only six.

Over the week we became closer and closer. I even seemed to be stitching-up their friendship! By the end of the month we were near inseparable. By the time I was eight (at least, we think I was. It was all too confusing) I was starting to like Sora as more than a friend. But he never showed those feelings back towards me. So I stopped liking him. I remember one day in particular, where I thought he would tell me he liked me. But boys can be so unpredictable. I mean that in the worst way possible. I mean it was all messed up.

"Hey" called Sora "walk me to school?" I nodded but said nothing. Sora seemed uncomfortable, until Riku was there. It was obvious that he was buying Selphie's 'I'll give you cooties!' crap. "I'm not going to give you cooties!" I reassured him "I know you won't give it to me on purpose." He replied "but it might be accidental." Footsteps echoing behind us told us Riku was coming "Don't worry Kairi, I like your cooties!" He screamed. I shrunk, so low I was scared the year fivers would tread on me, like chewie or Mr. Grendilvile's glasses. "In fact, I love your cooties!" We all burst out laughing, and when we stopped Riku grabbed my hand and we started laughing again. Teenagers from the local high school were looking at us like we were crazy. When we were at a point where in two minutes we would have to sprint to class we got up, brushed ourselves off and made our way to class. That was two years before I fell for him.

So now I knew Riku liked me, but I didn't know I liked Riku. Not that way anyway. Not yet. So here we were, best friends, and happy about it. In two more years, things changed again. Maybe not for the best

"Happy Birthday dear Kairi, Happy Birthday to you! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! One, Two, Three Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten" All of my friends and family were singing, and when I cut to the bottom of the cake, all the boys except Riku and Dad ran away. What babies! I ended up choosing dad for reasons obvious, he's my dad! Riku looked a little put down. I put a hand on his shoulder and almost whispered "Maybe next year." He turned around and hugged me. Calls of "Awww!" And "Kairi and Riku, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." were echoing in my ears, but I didn't care. It was the best present I could get! The first hug from a boy who was like my brother to me! So I hugged him back. I could hear Selphie giggling, and tomorrow I would probably regret hugging him in front of the entire fifth grade. But today was my birthday. So I could do whatever I wanted to. And I wanted to hug Riku. So I did.

As me and Riku became better friends, Sora seemed to start liking me more. What a good thing I liked Riku as more than a friend, so I felt no guilt for Sora, as I didn't like him whatsoever as anything more than a friend. A ten year old with a prince charming. Tee Hee!

"Once there were seven princesses, each one beautiful, like a resurrected angel. The princesses tried to fall in love, but could not find love in their hearts. Each searched for seven years, until one day they came back to the place where they grew up. Seeing that their beauty had melted away into ugliness, each took their own life, not knowing that if they had searched their hearts for love they would have found it. Had they looked for beauty, it would have been there. But instead each became a curse to future generations, and every seven generations, one princess shall die, as the hearts wish to avenge themselves. When seven princesses have died, a whole generation of princesses of heart will die, and the curse shall be lifted. But so much blood will have been spilt, that the world was no longer pure." I read aloud this story, at the time, not knowing how much of it was true. Not knowing how much of it would occur in my life time, to me. "Very good Kairi!" my teacher praised "You could be the ten year old Shakespeare!" everyone clapped, but it felt like something was missing. Maybe I had discovered the darkness in my heart, or was leaning towards the path to dawn, even as a ten year old.

Now four years on, upon my arrival back to the destiny islands after my journey to other worlds, I feel so hollow inside because I realised that Sora had cared all along, and instead of spending time with him, whom always cared, I went with Riku who could have had any of the destiny island girls he wanted. But he chose me. And now I may never see either Sora or Riku again in my life. So that is why I sit upon this beach, crying, and telling you my story.

I think this turned out quite well! Look out for the next chapter, Sora, coming soon!


End file.
